


I Think He Knows

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking and Entering, Dark Rey, Edging on the Darkside, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hidden Cameras, Inspired by You (TV 2018), Knotting, Last Chapter sounds like non-con but it is not, Masturbation, Mating, Mention of Rey's abusive background, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Questionable Consent (Ben), Rey and Ben have other sexual partners, Rey manipulates Ben, Rey stalks Ben, Rough Sex, Set in Brooklyn and NYC, This is psychologically dark, This story is utter nonsense, Voyeurism, Yes Poe and Leia are married, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: Growing up with nothing, Rey aged out of foster care and wanted everything.She wanted affection, she wanted to be cared for, and she wanted it all from her Alpha.But it was hard to attract an Alpha while living on the streets of Brooklyn until one afternoon Rey picks up a sweet scent and knows that Alpha will be hers.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/OC, ben solo/oc
Comments: 176
Kudos: 325





	1. On The Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this slightly dark and twisty fic. 
> 
> Thank you (this person) and (that person) for the beta work. You are both lovely.

**On The Sidewalk**

The spring was already too hot, with humidity trapped between the brick buildings of Brooklyn Heights. A tall man lumbered down the sidewalk that was littered with discarded gum and cigarette butts. He pushed the waves of dark hair off his forehead as wet curls stuck to the back of his neck. The gland behind his ear was tender, the Omega he took home the other night had been a bit too mouthy.

It was a dull Wednesday night, and he was on his way to fulfill his monthly obligation to his mother. The famed Leia Organa, Alpha advocate to the ABO community, was now married to a Beta three years older than her only child. With a heavy sigh, he wiped the sweat from dark hair that dusted his upper lip and pushed open the door of Station 99. 

“Ben!” Leia called out. The woman in her late fifties stood and waved her son over. 

Trying not to look at the thirty-something man who was lounging beside his mother, Ben walked to the table and gave a tight smile. “Hi, mom.”

“You remember Poe?” Leia asked with a stupid grin on her face. 

“Of course I do,” Ben deadpanned while taking a seat. 

“I wasn’t sure since you missed the wedding.”

“You know I had a deposition that day, and even if I did agree…”

“Well, you missed out, Benny Boy. My old lady looked radiant in white,” Poe finally cut in, apparently tired of being ignored. 

“It’s Ben,” the larger of the two men cut in. Ben had no choice but to be born an Alpha, since both his parents carried the trait. This designation made him tall and wide through the shoulders, muscles defined with little more than three days a week of jogging. 

His mother and father mated more than thirty years ago. Which meant that, after Leia and Han split a few years ago, neither one would be able to take another mate, but that didn’t stop his father from chasing Omega flight attendants, and his mother from marrying her Beta assistant. 

An entire life of his Alpha parents arguing, both fighting for dominance in a designation norm where there should be a give and take, made Ben jaded towards the prospect of mating. He much preferred to bed unattached Omegas, even taking a few abandoned ones through heats—his way of giving back. The Organa’s were known for their philanthropy.

A heavy glass was set down on the wooden table, making a hard thunk, and the sound brought Ben back to the present awkward situation. 

“I got you an IPA,” Poe smiled and tilted his pale ale in salute. 

Ben looked down at the beer with a curled lip, “I prefer cocktails, Poe.”

“Please, call me dad,” the slightly older man smiled, completely serious. 

“In your fucking dreams,” Ben cursed under his breath just as his mother started to wave the waiter over frantically. 

Pushing the beer farther across the table, Ben ordered a Crown and Coke, and his mother asked for a refill on her martini. Poe reached around the centerpiece of red carnations and grabbed the rejected beer with a chipper ‘Thanks, Benny’ —which made Ben growl deep in his chest. 

The restaurant was in an old fire station, and the large doors were open, letting the warm spring air in, but also spilling the scent of brick oven-baked pizza out onto the street. Ben was surprised that his mother crossed the bridge to meet on this side of the East River, she usually attempted to get him to meet her in the Upper East Side or the Village. 

Since Poe had educated his mother about the health benefits of a plant-based diet, Ben felt forced to choke down three pieces of gluten-free, veggie pizza with vegan cheese. He would make sure to stop by the burger place on the way home. 

He also made it through dinner, pretending like Poe didn’t exist, and definitely ignoring when his step-father (that term made him want to shudder), made a cheeky remark about getting Leia into bed. If he had not so graciously paid over a hundred bucks for the cardboard dinner, Ben wouldn’t think twice about dipping into the closest alley to puke up the plant-based garbage. The stomach-churning moment he witnessed when Poe smacked his mother on the rear as they ducked into a Towncar didn’t help either. 

Pulling out his phone, he started to scroll through his contacts to see who he could use as a distraction tonight. 

If his eyes had been up, if his senses would have been keener, Ben might have noticed something strange in the air. He might have seen the tiny figure in a dark blue hoodie standing in the shadows of an alley just across from the restaurant. He might have saved himself a lot of trouble. 

  
  


* * *

It was too hot—and she just hoped that her sweat and body odor—that comes with only showering once a week, was enough to dampen her naturally potent pheromones.

Living on the streets of Brooklyn wasn’t as hard as in the city, more residences and restaurants, fewer tourists and businessmen to sneer or offer cash for a moment of her time.

The women’s shelter did what it could, at least offering a place for her to bathe and wash her clothes every Thursday. But she felt unjust taking up a bed that was much needed by the hordes of rejected Omegas and their abandoned pups.

Last month she rode her heat out at a church down on Lafayette Avenue. Leave it to the Catholics to provide sanctuary for wild and unmated Omegas. The church tucked them away in the catacombs, amongst dead priests of the past. For three days, her skin burned, and she wailed in pain with nothing more than her hand for relief.

Rey didn’t ask to be born an Omega. Truthfully, she didn’t know who to blame for her designation, having been left as a ward of the state when she was barely two years old.

For the sixteen years that she was a ward of the state, all she knew was the government-funded Omega house run by the morbidly obese man, Mr. Plutt. He would sweat so much, regardless of the season, that a sheet of oil-covered his dimpled skin. The scent of his pipe tobacco was pleasant but stained his fingers and teeth yellow.

What the state didn’t know, or perhaps turned the other cheek to, was that many of Plutt’s Omegas never left the rundown projects in Paterson, New Jersey. It wasn’t that they were held against their will, just systematically made to believe they were only worth one thing to society.

The money was good, or at least that’s what Rey was told. By the time she was fifteen, Plutt had put her to work changing sheets and towels in the girls’ rooms, always calling out a warning to the patrons that ‘the girl’ was underage and not to be touched. Heaven forbid his foster license to be pulled, cutting off his regular stream state checks and Omega prostitutes in the making.

Rey watched the Alphas in clean and crisp clothes, shiny leather shoes, with stacks of cash or black credit cards come and go. Their shiny sports cars would rumble the ground under her feet, or they would leave in blacked-out SUVs worth more than her life, Rey suspected.

Some Omegas got out. Their scent would catch an Alpha, or they would try their hand at regular work or school. The suppressants the state provided were shit, and more than a few times, Omegas would come limping back to Plutt, with black eyes, busted lips, and a pup on board.

Her eighteenth birthday was just a few days before graduation, and Plutt so graciously offered to make up a room for her in the east side of the house, his chapped lips curled into a smile with the assumption that she would stay.

But this Omega was different. Rey was emotionally damaged and slightly co-dependent, yes—but also fierce and scrappy. Possessive and loyal to the things she loved. Starved of everything and so trusting—so willing to please. Plutt was never able to beat the hard look out of her eye, and in her defiance, she refused to stay and be used, determined to set out into the real world, find and create a real family...one she was robbed of before.

One of the working girls named Paige slipped Rey a hundred bucks, and with the rest of the young Omega’s possession shoved into an old backpack, she slid out into the night.

Rey quickly found out that no one wanted to hire a young Omega on bad blockers. She heard, “We’re not that type of establishment” or “It’s bad for business, too dangerous,” more times than she would like to admit.

A hundred dollars goes quickly in Brooklyn, but Rey was able to establish a sort of routine, walking from shelter to shelter, churches to food pantries, making sure she ate at least four times a week and bathed at least once.

A small diner down on Fourth allowed her to wash dishes on Thursdays and Fridays, under the condition she can only come in if she doesn’t smell like cardboard and last weeks Chinese that was forgotten in the dumpster on Sackett Street.

Just like the garbage that was her surroundings, Rey was thrown away, forgotten, shoved into dark alleys, or left out on the curb for people to ignore as they walked by.

Being invisible made Rey an incredible people watcher. She would order a cheap cup of coffee, sit at a café window, and watch the passersby. She made up stories about them, wondering if any of the couples have an Omega daughter at home that they love, and would never think about giving up.

She loved watching the Alphas. They were strong and confident, everything that Rey was taught not to be. She had her sense of strength, she wouldn’t have made it on the streets for this long if she hadn’t, but there was something about an Alpha, something that she wanted to know, control—possess.

On busy streets or crowded subways, she would catch the scent of an Alpha. Some had scents that were sweet or dark, earthy or fresh—like what she imagined the country would smell like, and these scents called to her. Sometimes she would only bask in the pheromones, but other times she would try to rub her wrist against the exposed skin on their arms or backs of their hands.

Many would sneer at her, hiss at the street urchin attempting to mark them. Others would have dark and lust in their eyes, asking her how much and offering a good time.

But Rey didn’t want to be fucked, well—she did, but not by randoms on the train—she wanted her Alpha, the one that would coo and chirp against her throat as his knot held, bite down on her mating gland, and take care of her for the rest of his days.

It was the middle of the week, Wednesday to be exact, because Rey felt the oil buildup in her hair and the sweat sticking to her body like a second skin from the abnormally hot spring weather. She was unembarrassed going through the trash outside of her favorite bakery, knowing they often throwaway their day-old products in clean bags.

Having just finished off her second bagel, Rey caught a whiff of something delicious, all dark chocolate and antique wood that reminded her of the library. Looking down into the plastic bag in her lap, Rey shifted around the baked goods looking for anything promising a chocolate topping or filling, coming up only with a crusty cheese danish.

A breeze rolled off the street, and the scent was there again, but stronger. Rey looked between the bag of baked goods and the opening of the alley. With another sniff, she set the bag aside, which was very uncharacteristic for someone who starved for most of her life. Having to know where the smell was coming from, Rey moved to the edge of the alley but stayed in the shadows. 

People milled about—a mother with her three children passed by, a couple perhaps only a few years younger than Rey walked hand-in-hand, taxis buzz down the road—and then she spotted him. 

“Alpha.” She said under her breath while trying to take in a deep breath, even though he was more than fifteen paces from her, that distance multiplying with his long stride, and Rey wished she could reach out with an unknown force to hold him in place.

Not daring to come out of the alley or even approach him in such a state—Rey watched him. Dark wash jeans clung around his massive thighs and tight rear as if they were designed only for him. She wondered if his boots were also tailor-made, the black leather shoes swept over the sidewalk as if he never quite learned how to walk on such large feet. His shirt was button-down and collared, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and made of dark blue cotton that looked soft and expensive.

She couldn’t get a good look at his face since he was walking away from her, but waves of dark hair fell around his shoulders, and if she squinted just so, Rey could see a sliver of a pale ear protruding from the left side of his head.

The Alpha disappeared into the restaurant that used to be a fire station, the one with the funny tasting pizza. She lost sight of him, but the restaurant had the large front door open, so looking left, then right, Rey slid out of the alleyway and moved down a few buildings, tucking herself behind some large potted plants outside of a storefront. 

He greeted an older woman and barely looked at the other man in their party. From where he sat, she could still only see the back of his head. This didn’t stop Rey from watching his large hand wrap around a glass, and his broad shoulders tensing with something the other man at the table said. 

Everything around her shifted away as Rey trained her focus on the Alpha across the street. She watched him pull out his wallet and drop bills on the table. Rey moved from behind the plant, crossing the street and ducking into the alley two buildings down from the restaurant. 

She could tell he was coming from how strong his scent became. Tilting her head down, Rey sniffed at her shirt, and she did smell like cardboard and Chinese food. She looked up just in time to see him walk by, catching a view of his profile from her post behind a dumpster. 

His brow was pronounced, and his nose sharp and perhaps just slightly too large for his face. His lips were full and rolled together as he looked down at his phone. A smattering of dark hair dusted his top lip and chin. 

From her vantage point, Rey could tell he was large, a fine specimen of an Alpha, and her mouth watered at his scent. “Hello, _you_.” She purred as she rubbed her hand up the grimy skin of her neck, pressing at the gland behind her ear. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. His Hands Around

**His Hands Around**

Rey followed the Alpha for blocks—but always heading north and east. There was construction on Front, but then he turned down Water Street. Hanging back, Rey watched him go into a red brick building about halfway down the block on the south side of the street.

Crossing Water, Rey stood on the opposite side of the street, looking up at the four-story building, smiling as she saw the windows light up on the top floor on the far side of the building. 

The next hour she spent walking around the surrounding blocks, finally finding a ground-level garage that she was able to shimmy up onto the roof of, and then use a utility access ladder to climb the five-story building that faced where the Alpha lived. 

He was still awake when she set up her perch. Having the higher ground, Rey was able to get a perfect view of his apartment. It was large, at least compared to the other apartments she had been in, which were few since many did not have the heart to take in an unmated Omega. 

There was a terrace facing Water Street, stretching the length of the apartment. Within the wide and bare windows, Rey could see the entire living area—and everything was so white. The walls, the kitchen—much of the furniture. The floors were a light-colored wide plank—most likely original to the building. The only color—if gray could be considered color—was dotted around as accent pillows or end tables. It all looked too clean, too perfect - as if it wasn’t even lived in. 

That would change once Rey was with her Alpha. He would see that it was better to have her in his space—their space—her new home. 

* * *

She slept on the roof that night and woke with the sun. When she looked across the street, the penthouse apartment was dark and still. Cursing, Rey backtracked across two buildings where she could get to street level. 

It was a Thursday, and if Alpha went to work, then she would need to watch for him to come home. Until then, Rey would scope out the building, see if she could get closer to her Alpha. 

So that she could eat, Rey had to make it down to south Brooklyn to the soup kitchen, and then to the women’s shelter so that she could shower. Rey also had to make it over to Sunset Park to pick up the rest of her belongings so that she could move them closer to her new home. 

Rey made it up to the rooftop by half-past four. Presuming that her Alpha worked a 9 to 5, she had enough time to eat the rest of a pilfered sandwich while she waited for him to come home. 

* * *

It was dark out by the time the apartment on the top floor lit up, and Rey frowned while wondering where her Alpha had been. He was alone, which warmed something on her insides, but he did not spend much time in the living area that night. Rey would have to find a way to have a vantage point on the other side of the apartment, since that is where she assumed he slept. 

Rey watched him—her Alpha—for a week. Climbing the building on Front Street was more difficult, but she was able to sit on the roof of the six-story concrete monstrosity of a condo complex. She much preferred the charms of her Alpha’s building. 

Counting the windows, she was able to figure out which ones viewed into her future home. By the time night came, Rey was almost sorry that she found her way up onto this building—because tonight Alpha was not alone. 

The woman was blonde, petite but round at the same time, with no showings of starvation on her frame. She slowly undressed Alpha, and as much as Rey knew she should turn away, her gaze blazed into the couple. 

From her vantage point, Rey could only see a few feet into the master bedroom. She was up too high, the angles were all wrong, but it was enough to see the blonde woman kneel on the plush looking gray carpet, her golden curls bobbing in Alpha’s lap. 

Rey watched as Alpha’s hands came into view, his fingers threading into hair that was much shinier than her own. He pulled the woman’s head towards him more forcefully, and Rey tried to imagine what he would feel like deep in her throat, what the texture of his knot would feel like against her tongue. Her eyes rolled back at the thought of his taste. 

Unable to stop herself—Rey slid her hand down into the sweat pants she got a few weeks ago from the clothing bank, and she was not surprised to find slick waiting for her. 

Rubbing at her clit, she wondered what he would sound like, how he would moan and coo that she was such a good girl, and that she was only his. She would take him so nicely—she was sure of it—Rey believed that she was made for this Alpha—she would just have to make him feel it too. 

As she watched Alpha fist his hands in the blonde waves and give two more pumps before holding the woman’s head firmly, Rey orgasmed with an almost painful whimper. 

She wanted to make Alpha feel good, wanted to take every drop of him and lick him clean. That was her job, and as slick dripped down the insides of her thighs, Rey became angry. She wanted to know who this woman was, track her down, and tell her never to touch her Alpha ever again. 

Alpha and the woman disappeared further into the room, but soon Rey saw just the corner of the headboard start to rock, and she seethed, knowing that she would need to stake her claim—and soon. 

* * *

Rey followed him to the subway the next morning. The blonde woman was nowhere to be found, and Rey figured that she didn’t stay the night. Rey wished she could go and comfort her Alpha, tell him that he wouldn’t have to spend another night with a meaningless bimbo—that he would never need to spend another night alone. 

The walk to the C Train at High Street station took under ten minutes, and Rey made sure to keep her distance. Knowing that she would be skipping out on work that day, Rey jumped the turnstile and slid onto the same subway car as her Alpha, and blended into the early morning crowd. 

They transferred to the R Train, and Rey skirted another fare to follow her Alpha. The people packed into the subway car lunged as the train started north. Rey watched him from behind a man in a coat too large for the season, and just when she didn’t think her Alpha could get any more perfect, he did something to make her naturally sweet scent bloom. 

Twenty feet down the train car, her Alpha stood and offered his seat to an Omega heavy with pup. He frowned at the surrounding men who were too engrossed with their phones to notice that there were at least three others on the commute that could use a seat. He lightly touched the Omega’s elbow to help her into the seat and offered a customary slight smile when she thanked him. 

Only a moment later, she saw his nostrils flare, and his attention turned towards her, scanning the faces in the train car as she ducked behind the man she was using as cover. Rey sighed when the automated voice came over the loudspeaker announcing they had arrived at the 34th and Herald Square station, and she had to scamper out of the door to follow him.

The station was busy as hordes of people filed towards the stairs. From her time in the city, Rey knew they were close to the Empire State Building, and she wondered what her Alpha did during the day. 

Halfway down the platform, two men in blue uniforms stepped out from behind a pillar. “Ma’am, you need to come with us,” The older man with shaggy gray hair said in a bored tone.

This wasn’t her first run-in with the law; being homeless often put her in situations of trespassing. Glancing to the left and seeing her Alpha getting further away, Rey eyed the police officers once more before bolting towards the stairs.

The older police officer, months away from retirement and put on transportation duty, sighed and held out his hand, instructing his rookie to give chase.

One of the advantages of being tiny was that Rey was able to weave under commuter’s elbows as they held up phones to ears and dip around others who clutched briefcases. The intoxicating scent of perfectly aged leather, chocolate, and pipe tobacco almost overtook her senses as she brushed by her Alpha, grabbing onto his suit jacket-covered forearm to make the final push towards the stairs.

She made it up to the street level before feeling strong arms wrapped around her from behind, the crushing force of the police officer and momentum causing them to tumble to the ground.

“We were just gonna give you a citation, but now you’re really in deep shit.” The officer said while pressing his knee between her shoulder blades and holding her hands behind her back.

Rey watched the polished black leather shoes of her Alpha pass on the sidewalk, and a wild preening sound left her lips as she struggled to get free. How did her Alpha not see her in need? Why wasn’t he helping her?

* * *

Sometimes Ben hated the city. Always overcrowded, the impoverished shoved into such close quarters that it wasn’t surprising there were police officers on almost every corner. He had hoped for an uneventful commute to work on that Friday, even feeling accomplished with his one act of kindness when he gave up his seat for a pregnant Omega.

But then he had been practically accosted by a street kid running from the cops. As he passed by, he was surprised to find out that the slim figure in the oversized hoodie and sweatpants was a female, and her cries in protest echoed off the buildings outside the station.

The rest of his walk to his office on the 23rd floor of the Empire State Building was at least uneventful. Greeting his secretary, he listened to her start to read off his messages from the morning. As Ben shrugged off his suit jacket, he got another hint of the same sweet floral smell, honeysuckles, and peonies with a deeper undertone of the expensive rose oil his mother used when he was a kid. That same scent had given him goosebumps on the train.

Shaking his head, he presumed it was the heightened pregnancy pheromones of the Omega that took his seat. This made him wonder what an Omega would smell like filled with his pup—almost—Ben had resolved long ago to remain a lone wolf, so to speak.

Handing his jacket to his secretary, Ben rolled up his sleeves, ready to look over his cases for the day and hopefully leave the office early, a sweet Omega named Lina that he met at last months gala was just itching for him to take her out.

* * *

It appeared that police officers really frowned upon having to chase perps. Rey spent two days in the city jail for not only jumping the turnstiles, but also fleeing. She was released Sunday afternoon, and walked the four and a half miles over the Brooklyn Bridge and headed northeast towards the shelter she set up on the rooftop across from her Alpha’s apartment.

Looking through the windows across the terrace, Rey saw him in the kitchen cooking an early dinner. She wondered what he was making, and longed for the savory scent. She wondered what it would be like for someone to genuinely care for her, to put her needs above their own.

Rey watched him for days. 

Before taking the next step towards getting to know her Alpha better, she had to make sure she knew his routine. 

Monday, he left for work at the same time, but Rey didn’t follow him this time, didn’t need to get pinched again. He came home around three, changed, and then went for a run. Alpha was back within an hour, and Rey watched him strip down to his running shorts in his kitchen as he chugged a bottle of water from the fridge. 

His chest was broad and toned. Each of his rippling flank muscles flexed as he tried to slow his breathing. His hips were slim, abs cutting into a perfect V that made Rey want to run her tongue down, knowing that his fat Alpha cock and knot rested just under the running shorts. 

Rey was upset that she was on the terrace side of the apartment, and couldn’t follow him to the rear and watch him undress and shower. 

Tuesday Alpha came home just before six and ate a pre-made microwave meal alone at the kitchen island as he skimmed through an iPad. Rey took the time to move around to her perch on Front Street. She saw the lights come on in the middle windows, and watched her Alpha sit at a wooden desk in what she assumed was his home office. 

Her Alpha worked too hard. She saw him roll his fingers around his temples. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and his forearms twitched with the movement. Rey knew how to relax him, how to make him feel good. She would crawl on her knees under the desk, take her Alpha in her mouth, and drink him down until he was boneless from her efforts. 

As she ran her fingers along the gland at the crux of her shoulder and neck, the one that soon would bear his mark, Rey imagined it was his lips, his tongue—his teeth. Pheromones seeped from the gland, and the slightly oily substance coated her fingers, and she lifted them to her mouth to taste her scent. 

Despite only being able to shower once a week, Rey’s scent was sweet and floral, or so many men at Plutt’s establishment told her. ‘Like those fancy flowers I send my wife after she finds out I’m fucking tight Omega’s like you,’ one had sneered at her as he took in a large draw from her neck. She was fifteen at the time. 

She hoped her Alpha would like her scent—no, she knew he would. Rey was made for him; she was sure of it. 

Looking back through the window, she saw he had opened a laptop computer on his desktop, and while she couldn’t see what was on the screen, she was drawn into the slow and steady movement of his hand in his lap. 

Pulling the fingers from her mouth, Rey slipped them past the waistband of her pants, swirling them around her clit, loving the slight sting of her saturated pheromones on the sensitive skin. 

Rey paced her swirls with the pumping of his arm. She couldn’t see his cock from her vantage point, but the long upstroke was promising. As she added pressure, Rey wondered what his cock would feel like when it entered her for the first time, how deep he could get inside of her, and how he would moan at the tightness of her cunt. 

Her Alpha’s head was thrown back; eyes pinched shut as his shoulders rocked as he jerked himself fast and hard. Rey’s core felt raw, even though she was dripping with slick, her fingers rubbed so fiercely that the burn was making her rush towards orgasm. 

She wanted to cum at the same time as her Alpha. She knew that was what he would want. If she could climax just as he spilled, when his knot was swelling just behind her public bone, then the spasms of her core would drive his seed deeper into her womb—all she wanted as an Omega was to be planted with her Alpha’s kit. 

His head tipped forward, chin resting on his heaving chest as he looked down at his lap, his expression pinched once more before his brows rose almost in surprise. Lips pouty and hanging slightly open, his arm slowed to a more loving pace, as if caressing what she could only imagine was a full knot and a red and swollen cock head that seeped with his seed. 

Slick pulsed from her core, and she had to grip on to the ledge of the roof as her legs buckled, her whole body convulsing as gravel dug into her knees. Only the pigeons heard her pleasure-filled cries. She wanted to moan and whimper into the shoulder of her Alpha, dig her teeth into his gland, bond them together forever. 

Alpha sat lax in his chair, head tilted back again, and hand still gripped in his lap. He was simulating being tied up on an Omega. Rey pulled her hand from her slick soaked pants and licked her fingers clean. Her Alpha would love to take in all of her essence, just as she would coo at his taste on her tongue. 


	3. I’ll Make Myself At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, by now you should be getting a feel for the creepy factor of this story. This is a ‘if you don’t like it, don’t read it” kind of fic so please, stop reading if you have issues with stalking and/or manipulation. 
> 
> For all the rest of you, buckle up and enjoy the rest of this crazy ride. 😂😂

**I’ll Make Myself At Home**

  
  


Rey felt it was time to get closer to her Alpha—but definitely not smelling like two days in jail and multiple gushing orgasms. So, on Wednesday she went to visit the clothing bank and stayed close to the women’s shelter so that she could be first into the showers on Thursday. 

Being away from her Alpha that one night was almost soul-crushing for Rey, and when she made her way back up to Water Street that Thursday afternoon, she knew what she was about to do was for the best. 

Familiar with the buildings around her soon to be neighborhood, Rey scaled a fire escape and shimmied up a pipe until she was on the roof of his apartment. Looking down over the ledge, she got a closer look at the terrace—and saw that on the far end was a set of built-in planters that she could climb back up when she needed to. 

With the stealth of a tomcat, she dropped down onto the white stone pavers of the terrace. She held her breath and waited for any movement or sound from inside the apartment. According to the schedule she kept on him, her Alpha should be at work, and no other Omega had ever stayed the night. 

When she felt comfortable, Rey moved in the shadows, not wanting any nosy neighbors calling the cops on her—she already knew that no one would understand what she was doing. 

She said a silent prayer and pulled on the handle of the sliding glass door, but cursed when she found it was locked. She thought it somewhat ridiculous that her big, strong Alpha would need to lock the door of the terrace four stories above the street and with no other access but from the roof, but also—she was about to break and enter. Rey convinced herself that her Alpha was only trying to keep their home safe as she slid the lock pick kit from her back pocket. 

Rey learned to pick locks when she was seven. Plutt would always keep a lock on the pantry door, and sometimes the only time she ate was when she could sneak something while he was conning a client or threatening one of the girls. She also found the talent useful last winter when she would break into abandoned buildings or unused basements to have a place to sleep out of the elements. 

The lock clicked, and Rey smiled and put the picks securely away in their case before reaching for the door. Steadying her breathing, Rey thought to herself—this is the moment—this is her first time entering her home. This is the first step to getting her Alpha. 

She pulled the door and held on to the frame to prevent her knees from buckling. The scent of her Alpha hit her full force, and her skin immediately heated and her pupils dilated. She was taking in the heavily scented air like it was her life source, and she knew without a doubt that he was made for her, and she would have no one else but him. 

Her feet moved over the threshold, and she closed the door behind her. Rey shivered as the cold recycled air of the apartment blew over her threadbare tee-shirt. 

The apartment looked bigger from the inside, and Rey took in the gray and white tones of the walls, cabinets, and furniture. She could already picture a sunny yellow throw over the back of the couch, or a red cookie jar in the kitchen. 

Over the next hour, Rey moved around the living area. She ran her hands along the glossy surface of the countertop of the kitchen island, and turned on the facet to take a drink of the chilled and crisp tasting water. She sat in every position on the couch, trying to figure out which was the best place to curl up next to her Alpha and enjoy the gas fireplace on the far wall. 

She opened the closet by the front door—which upon further inspection turned out to be an elevator—and buried her face in the coats inside and rubbed her scent into the sleeves of a windbreaker. There was a small table in the entry, and she took the coins out of the glass tray, thinking how nice it was that her Alpha left her money to get something nice for herself. 

There were a few magazines on that same table, and Rey picked them up and looked at the bottom corner. “Ben Solo,” she spoke aloud as she stroked the printed name. “My Alpha’s name is Ben.” The smile on her lips could only be described as love drunk as she held the magazine to her chest and chanted his name as she walked back around to the kitchen. 

“Ben Solo,” she repeated as she pulled open the fridge. There was little food inside, and she frowned, but pulled out a cup of yogurt and then went in search of a spoon. 

“Ben and Rey Solo,” she said with a mouth full of organic blueberry yogurt. A smile was plastered on her face at how perfect her Alpha was already. Both of their names had three letters, and Rey was a loner, so she found Solo fitting. If she had any sort of diary to call her own, she would spend hours upon the rooftop, learning how to sign what would soon be her name. 

Finished with the yogurt, she left the container out on the counter since the trash can was nowhere to be seen—but placed her used spoon in the sink. Having explored this side of the home, Rey knew that there was only his—no, their—bedroom, and his office left to explore. 

On the backside of the kitchen was a full bath that was covered in floor to ceiling marble. It wasn’t Rey’s style, too gray, but she was already planning what color shower curtain would go well—and maybe a rainbow flower arrangement for the sink. 

Further down the hall, there was a closed door to the far right, and she opened it to find a dark guest room. It only faintly smelled of her Alpha, and she knew that he didn’t have people over often—at least only ones that he fucked and then sent on their way. 

She already knew the next room as his office, since she had seen him stroke his thick cock just a few nights ago. This room was more scented, and Rey ventured to the polished brass trash can by the desk, hoping to maybe find some tissues with his discarded spend—but frowned when she found it empty. 

Not to be deterred, Rey ran her hands over the dark stained wooden desk and soft leather of the chair behind it. Pulling out the chair, Rey sat down and sighed as if she could feel her Alpha’s warmth still rooted in the rich material. She rubbed her wrists on the padded armrests, wanting to grind her scent deep into the leather. The next time her Alpha took himself in hand while sitting here, he would be helpless but to wrap his cock in her pheromones.

The next few minutes she spent touching everything on the desktop, from the stapler in the same brass finish to the dandelion encased in glass that held down a stack of papers. 

At the window, Rey looked up at the building across the street and knew that soon she would never have to be the person outside looking in. Soon, all of this—all of him, would be hers. 

The only room that was left was the master bedroom, and Alpha’s—Ben’s—scent was thickest here. Joyfully there was no trace of any other Omega, and while she was upset with her Alpha for needing another, she was thankful that he cleaned up and was attempting to be discreet. She had to give Ben some leniency—he didn’t know yet that he was to be hers. 

His bed was large and covered in the fluffiest and softest looking duvet Rey had ever seen. The simple dark blue headboard was a stark contrast to the white walls and light gray bedding. Without thought, Rey kicked off her shoes and took a few running steps before flinging herself in the air, coming to land right in the middle of the king-size bed. 

She sunk into the comforter and sighed as Alpha’s scent wafted up around her, encasing her in everything soft and sweet, and an instinct deep within her cooed that this blanket would be perfect for a nest. 

Not yet—Rey told her Omega hindbrain. 

But the thought would not leave her head, and Rey ventured over to the closet. The room was dark and cold, and as Rey shut the door behind her, she let the fullness of Ben’s scent wash over her. Randomly pulling an article of clothing from a hanger, Rey curled up amongst rows of slacks and pulled the soft sweater to her face. 

With every part of her filled with the essence of her Alpha—well, not _every_ part—and with the luxury fabric still pressed against her nose and lips, Rey slid her free hand down into her sweatpants and moaned at the amount of slick she found. 

Getting herself off while watching her Alpha was one thing—but being able to smell him while she touched her swollen clit was heaven. It made her want to strip down and wait for her Alpha to come home—because being able to taste him and feel him would be otherworldly.

Rey kept her pants on, she knew that she would soak the carpet of his closet otherwise, and began pulling in his scent while rubbing herself to orgasm. 

She whimpered and bit into the sweater as she came. Her cunt pulsed slick into her palm as she continued to move three fingers in and out to prolong her bliss. She had taken a knot a few times before, and nothing she could do would replicate the feeling. She wanted to cry, knowing that her Alpha would have the perfect swell to lock behind her pelvic bone and hold his seed against her womb—right where it should be. 

When she pulled her hand from her sweatpants, her essence webbed between her fingers and dripped down her forearm, and she wondered if Ben would lick her clean. She knew that he would want her scent for later, so Rey used the sweater to dry her arm and hand. Rey couldn’t just leave it folded nicely for him. She was the predator that would need to be taken as prey. Rey balled the material up and threw it into the corner of the closet for him to seek and find.

Not wanting to push her luck, Rey washed her hands in the en-suite bathroom. The lavender-scented hand soap left her skin soft but clean, and she wanted to bathe in it. She eyed the shower longingly as slick dripped down the inside of her thighs, but instead, she just used the bathroom and cleaned up the best she could with toilet paper.

It was barely three, and her senses were on high alert since she knew that her Alpha could come home at any point. Her stomach rumbled again, and she went back to the kitchen. Within the cabinets, she found a few cans of vegetables that made her gag. In a pull out pantry, she found a few boxes of cereal—but they were adult cereals with extra fiber and no sugar. 

When her stomach let her know once more that it was wanting, she sighed and pulled out the box of plain Cheerios. Thankfully she found a small bowl of sugar by the coffee pot and was able to dump four large spoonfuls over the cereal before drowning it all with fat-free milk. 

As she chewed, she thought that she would need to teach her Alpha how to eat. He would like having her around—she would show him what it really meant to live. 

She rinsed her bowl but left it in the sink, not knowing if the dishes in the dishwasher were clean or not. As she frowned at how she was leaving her home, she thought maybe next time she would be more familiar and be able to clean up after herself better. 

Ben would understand, Alphas always knew that it took some breaking in time for an Omega to be at one with her home. 

She went back out the sliding glass door, using her picks to click the lock back in place, and then climbed up on the planter ledge and lifted herself onto the roof. Rey was thankful that she was strong and agile. It would make coming back to her home easier the next time. 

* * *

Ben was exhausted by the time he scanned his keycard in the elevator of the building. The only other way into his home was through the service stairs, and usually he took them to get in the last of his steps for the day, but after the hell that Hux put him through he just wanted a cold beer and calzone from the Italian place down the street. 

As soon as the stainless steel doors opened, he knew something was off. 

He waited for a moment and listened for any noise coming from within the apartment, but there was nothing. 

Next, he took a step inside and first noticed that the magazines on the entry table were crooked, and there was a faint but vaguely familiar floral scent in his entryway. He set down his bag and coat before rounding the corner into the main living area. His sight was drawn to the yogurt cup on the counter, and he racked his brain to remember if he forgot to clean up this morning. 

In the kitchen, the scent of flowers was more oppressive, and in the sink he saw a bowl and spoon. He pulled open the dishwasher and saw his bowl from breakfast that morning and was then sure that he had not made these dishes. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his mother, thinking that on an off chance she had found herself in Brooklyn and stopped by for a—he looked again—blueberry yogurt and—he pulled open the pantry, seeing his cereal not in the order he kept it in. “Cheerios?” He was perplexed as he spoke aloud. 

The phone in his hand rang with the theme for the Wicked Witch of the West, and Ben sighed while answering, “A simple text reply would have sufficed.”

“I shouldn’t need an excuse to call my son.”

“Tell him I say hi and that we should hook up soon!”

“Poe says hello and...”

Ben gritted his teeth, “I heard him, and tell that gold-digging sicko that we are never going to be friends.”

“Now, why does he have to be a sicko? I hope that was not a dig at my age, Benjamin, because Skywalker’s have great genes.”

He rolled his eyes, completely aware that his mother was not even going to acknowledge his accusation of Poe being a gold-digger. “Look, mom. I just need to know if you were in my apartment today.”

“Why would I be in Brooklyn?”

He should have known better. “I figured as much,” he said under his breath. Ben walked from the kitchen to the hall that led to the three bedrooms. 

“What’s going on? Did someone break-in? I told you that it was a bad neighborhood, and you should move to the city.”

“This is a 1.2 million dollar apartment, mother. It is not in a bad neighborhood.” He peeked into the guest bedroom and saw nothing was out of place. 

Next was his office. The floral scent was getting stronger as his mother continued to chatter in his ear. “If you had a break-in, then you should call the police. Maybe they can dust for prints or check for DNA.”

“You’ve been watching too much SVU,” he quipped. 

The office also looked untouched. Ben moved to his bedroom and saw his bedspread was rumpled. So someone had broken in to eat some food and then take a nap? None of his electronics seemed to be missing, and—the safe, he needed to check the safe in his closet. 

“Ben, you should let the professionals handle this. I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you. You are all I have left.”

He scoffed and was about to ask about her new husband, but when he opened the closet, the scent hit him like a fifty-pound sack of vanilla and expensive flowers that almost made his knees buckle. 

“I’m going—I need to—bye, mom,” he stammered as he ended the call and threw his phone behind him onto the bedroom floor. Ben was able to close the door behind him before falling to his knees. 

There was no doubt that an Omega had been in his house, and his cock was already straining in his pants at the mere smell of her. Thinking back over the Omega’s he had in the past, he tried to place the scent as perhaps one that was having a hard time letting go, but this scent was new, this scent was—everything. 

He crawled across the floor towards where her scent was permeating, and reached behind his hanging slacks to find one of his cashmere sweaters. As he brought it to his nose, he couldn’t even bother to care that the gift from his mother two Christmas’ ago was ruined, because as he palmed his crotch, Ben thought that the garment was now perfect. 

With his face buried in the fabric, his hand moved on instinct as it unfastened the belt and zipper of his slacks. His cock was warm in his palm, and his tip leaked as he pulled the first upstroke. 

His hand moved as if he was punishing his dick for some sort of unspoken betrayal. When he wrapped the sweater around his cock and allowed the soft material and the dried essence of the Omega to pull at his knot, Ben slammed his free hand down on the carpeted floor and growled out his quick release, painting the slick covered sweater once more. 

It took a few moments for his vision to widen again and his heart not to feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. Ben stared down at the definitely ruined sweater as if he was still trying to figure out what just happened. 

Never in all of his years with Omegas had he experienced such an animalistic need and unexpected reaction. Just as he was about to go down a rabbit hole of confusion and possible self-loathing, there was a buzz from the intercom.

He tucked his softening cock back in his pants and threw the sweater back on the floor, knowing that no amount of dry-cleaning could save it. On the walkout to the entry, he wondered who could be calling at this hour. He had not ordered dinner yet, and maybe the snarling part of his Alpha hindbrain wanted it to be the Omega coming to submit. 

“Yes?” His voice was full of gravel.

“This is Officer Storm with the Brooklyn Police Department. We got a call that there may be an intruder at this address.”

“Mother,” Ben cursed before clicking the intercom on again. “Come on up.”

The chime on the elevator went off within a few moments, and Ben stood in his foyer with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ben immediately started to size up the other man, his Alpha instincts telling him to protect his Omega—but he shook his head because he didn’t have an Omega.

The officer was more than a half-foot shorter than Ben, but had a muscular build. 

He blinked a few times, still trying to rid his brain of the Omega fog he was put into as soon as he got home. Looking back at the officer, Ben realized he was being asked a question, so he tried to focus all of his senses forward and asked, “What?”

“Your mother said you thought somebody was in your apartment. Did you see any evidence of a break-in?”

Ben realized he hadn’t even checked his patio door, being so wrapped up by the scent. “I’m not sure,” he said dumbly as he motioned for the police officer to follow him.

They inspected his patio door and found that it was still locked from the inside. “Does anybody else have access to the apartment?”

“Just my mother, and she said she wasn’t here.”

“Was anything taken?”

“A yogurt…and maybe some cereal?” Ben felt slightly foolish for having a police officer come down to investigate someone only interested in snacks. There was no way he was going to report what he found in his closet or what he had done with it.

“A yogurt?” Officer Storm asked incredulously.

“And possibly cereal…” Ben was not sure why he repeated himself.

Officer Storm continued to scribble on his small notepad before looking up with a raised eyebrow, “And you’re positive you did not eat the yogurt or the cereal yourself?”

“I am positive,” Ben said through gritted teeth. 

“Maybe it was some kids in the building just messing with you.” Officer Storm side while shoving his notepad back into his breast pocket. “Without any other evidence, I just suggest that you keep your doors locked and maybe request the code on the elevator to be changed.”

Kids, Ben snorted. This officer was a Beta and wouldn’t be able to scent an Omega even if she was covered in slick from head to toe. “Are you going to dust for prints or anything?”

“For yogurt…”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, perhaps using his larger stature to posture over the officer. “I do pay my taxes for protection against people invading my home.”

“Look, man, all I can tell you is to lock your door and maybe put up some security cameras. If you catch the person coming into the apartment again, call us back down, and we’ll take that into evidence.”

Ben started walking back towards the front entrance. He held his arm out, indicating that the officer should leave, “I got it, lock the doors.”

“Yes, Mr. Solo. If there’s another occurrence, please don’t hesitate to call.”

Ben snarled as the elevator doors closed on the officer, who was already talking into the radio at his shoulder.

He walked back to his sink, scrubbed the bowl, and placed it in the dishwasher. Thinking back to the ruined cashmere sweater in his closet, Ben thought that his interaction with Officer Storm wasn’t completely pointless. He ventured into his office and put up his laptop, searching Amazon for home video surveillance equipment.


	4. I Am An Architect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped the chapter count a little because there is no way I an finish this in less than two chapters. 
> 
> I also added a tag for questionable consent on Ben’s part since Rey is manipulating him with her scent. Just figured if the intentions of this story were not clear yet. ☺️

**I Am An Architect**

Ben considered staying home from work that Friday, in the hopes that he could catch the Omega red-handed, but he also knew that Hux would give him shit for calling in. He was at use-or-lose with his sick and vacation hours, never taking time for himself. Snoke drilled dedication into all of the associates. 

So begrudgingly, he donned his suit and tie, but before he set out for the subway, Ben made sure to snap quick photos of his apartment, making sure that he wasn’t leaving anything out. On the ride across the river he was left wondering what condition he would find his apartment in that night. 

Rey watched her Alpha—Ben—walk down Water Street from her perch on the opposing building. He had to know she was in his apartment. He had to have found the present she left him. She couldn’t wait to return to  _ her _ home to see just how much he enjoyed it. 

Following the same path, she walked across the roof and then jumped down onto the terrace. She still waited to see if her Alpha doubled back and was waiting for her, but the apartment was quiet, and even though his scent was thick in the air she could tell that he wasn’t within. 

The door was locked again, but she didn’t expect her Alpha to trust her yet—she had to prove to him that she was worthy of his den—that she would make a good nest and give him healthy pups. 

She quickly picked the lock again and entered the home. It was clean, and Rey was determined not to leave a mess again. Her Alpha worked hard; the least she could do was pick up after herself. 

Opening the fridge, she grabbed the last yogurt and wondered if she could make enough money begging outside of the subway to buy some groceries. She didn’t want him to think that she just wanted him for his food, even if her instincts had selected him because of his ability to provide and protect. 

His mouth-watering scent also had a lot to do with it. 

Rey finished her yogurt, and then opened each cabinet until she found the trash and threw away her cup. Next, she washed the spoon, drying it, and placed it back on the drawer. 

There were some cans of fancy bubbly water, and Rey cracked one open, liking the sharp taste and the way the bubbles tickled her nose and tongue. She ventured down the back hallway towards the bedroom and took another sip of her flavored water while eyeing the bed. 

With a glance down at herself, Rey knew that she was coated in slick from the day before, and she wanted to be clean before she got into the bed—not that she planned on leaving the sheets in pristine condition. 

Into the bathroom she went, and sat her can down on the counter as she reached into the shower and turned the knobs until the water was just right. She stripped off her clothes, folding them, and placing them on the counter as well. There was a built-in shelf on the far wall, and she pulled out a fresh towel for herself. 

The water was heavenly, and even though she was in the shower for so long that her fingers pruned, the hot water never ran out. Ben’s shampoo smelled like tea tree oil, and left her hair feeling extra clean. She scooped conditioner out of a jar, and her fingers slid through her hair like it was made of silk. 

Everything in the shower smelled expensive, and when she stepped out, her body was soft and her hair didn’t feel like it had one speck of oil or dirt in it. She used her towel to dry her body and then rough up her hair before hanging it on a second hook on the wall. Touching the other towel, she brought it to her nose, and it smelled purely of her Alpha. 

With a smile, she picked up her towel again and ran it between her legs. She coated the cotton in her pheromones from the glands in her groin. Satisfied, Rey hung it back up next to her Alpha’s—where it belonged. 

She walked out of the bathroom nude. She knew that no one could see her—unless someone else found her spot on the roof. First, she went to the closet, pulling open the door and moaning with the concentration of their combined scents. 

Flipping the light on, Rey walked in and saw the black sweater on the floor of the closet. When she picked it up, there was no mistaking that her Alpha enjoyed her gift, but she was a little put out that he would cast it aside after using it. She would have to make sure he knew that she was not one to be used and thrown away—she would be kept forever. 

Rey held the sweater up to her nose and drew in a deep breath, letting the smell of Ben’s dried spend fill all her senses. With the sweater clutched to her chest, Rey walked out into the bedroom and looked at the bed. The nightstand on the right had a clock and a set of black-rimmed glasses. She suspected that Ben slept on that side, so she padded around the bed and pulled back the duvet. 

The bed was the softest thing she ever felt, and she wiggled into the crisp sheets and curled around the sweater. Rey knew that she couldn’t fall asleep—it was too dangerous, but she also couldn’t think of a better way to be introduced to her Alpha. With her pheromones flooding his home, Ben would be helpless but to follow his nature, but Rey had to make sure that he was ready—that he would do what his instincts told him to do.

She crawled across the bed, making sure to rub her wrists across his pillows and the edge of the duvet, and reached for the small remote on the side table. It had been so long since she watched real TV—and not just what was playing in the laundry mat or the women’s shelter. 

After scanning Netflix for a few minutes, she decided to go to the ‘Rewatch’ tab and get to know Ben by his movie tastes. There was a lot of Sci-Fi, and Rey clicked on a show called Battlestar Galactica.

Three episodes later, Rey was hooked and could picture them curling up in bed together, watching reruns of the show and eating ice cream out of the carton. She always saw couples in movies doing that, and she just knew that she could have that life too. 

Thinking about being in bed with her Alpha made Rey trail her hands down her still nude body to play at the folds between her legs. She wanted to leave something pleasing for her Alpha again, to let him know that she loved his scent and appreciated the home he made for them. 

Holding the sweater to her chest and pulling in lungfuls of the scent of his dried cum, Rey worked herself up to a slick mess. When she drove two fingers within her soaking core, she knew that her scent was being dripped all over the sheets, and she felt a wet spot develop below her. 

She came and balled her fingers inside her core, and with her Alpha’s scent enveloping her, Rey could almost believe it was his knot. After her breathing evened out, she wiped her fingers on the bedsheets and then padded to the kitchen to find something to drink and eat. Rey knew from her heat that she would need to keep her hydration up if she was going to produce so much slick for her Alpha. 

There was a take out container in the fridge, and she opened it to find about a quarter of a calzone, and her mouth watered. The microwave was built into the lower cabinets, and she set the timer for one minute. She enjoyed another bubbly water, and also filled a glass with tap water to enjoy with her meal. 

It has been so long since she ate fresh food, and Rey decided to sit out on the terrace and feast. The Brooklyn afternoon was warm, and the sun occasionally disappeared behind rolling clouds. She took small bites of the calzone, moaning at the taste of the spicy meats and the creamy cheese. It was so lovely of her Alpha to leave her something so delicious, and she wanted to do even more for him. 

Rey made sure to clean up after herself, washing her glass and putting it back in the cabinet and placing the two empty cans of flavored water into the recycling. Once she was back in the bedroom, Rey looked at the bed and bit her lip. The room was saturated with her scent, but she wanted more. 

Sliding under the covers of her Alpha’s side of the bed, Rey cued up the TV again, but this time opened a web browser and typed in the address for the porn site that was always bookmarked on Plutt’s computer. 

Alpha and Omega porn was popular because of the animalistic nature of their fucking, and even though she had others before, Rey knew that Ben would be special— _ he _ is the one. 

So she pulled up a video that played out like an Alpha was hunting down his Omega and performing on instinct rather than consent. As the video started, Rey wondered how her Alpha would take her, how he would react when they finally met, if he would act on eons of instinct and give his Omega what she needed. 

Of course, he would—they were made for each other. 

Rey was still wet with slick from her first orgasm, so it was easy to slide three of her fingers inside. The video was only about fifteen minutes long, and on her third orgasm, Rey was squirting slick all over Ben’s—no,  _ their _ bed. 

She took another quick shower before slipping back into her clothes. Rey hung her towel up on the matching hook and then made the bed. The utterly saturated sweater was folded nicely at the foot of the bed for her Alpha. The kitchen was checked once more, and when she was satisfied that she was leaving the home in good condition, Rey left out the terrace door, not bothering to lock it this time, and climbed up on the roof. 

Thirty minutes later, she was perched on top of the building on Front Street so she could watch Ben’s reaction to her gifts. 

* * *

Hux was an ass that Friday, and as Ben exited the subway station, he almost regretted not calling in. He was so tired, and his feet felt heavy. The only thing that kept his pace quick was wanting to get home and see if he had another visit from the Omega. 

Ben could smell her even before the elevator reached his floor, and he scowled down at his tented pants. He palmed his hard cock as the doors opened, and when her scent hit him, a whimpering groan left his lips, The only thing he could do not to cum on the spot was gripping the base of his cock—tight. 

She had been here again. First, he checked the service door and found it locked. Next he checked the sliding glass door to the terrace, and he sucked in a deep breath when it easily slid open. He thought maybe some fresh air would help, and he walked out onto the terrace, taking in gulping breaths of heavy city air while he looked around and tried to figure out how she was getting into his apartment. 

Ben’s full attention snapped back to the apartment, and his pupils constricted when he thought about the sweater in the back of his closet. As if he knew better, he bypassed the guest room and his office for the bedroom. 

He could have fainted with how fast all the blood in his body rushed south with the pure weight of her scent in his room. He felt hyper-vigilant, his attention was pinpoint focused, and he zeroed in on the folded sweater on the edge of the bed. 

Within a few seconds, Ben crossed the room and fell to his knees, gripped the sweater, and buried his face in the fabric that should be crusted with their dried spend, but it was—completely—soaked. 

A growl came from deep in his chest, and he snapped his head up, looking for her—needing  _ his _ Omega. He could smell more of her, and he crawled up into the bed like some rabid dog, foaming at the mouth and pawing at the duvet. 

The covers were shoved back, he kicked his feet to push the material onto the floor, and he saw large discolored spots where her slick had pooled. Ben ripped at his clothes. He felt hot and needed to have his skin on her—on what she left for him. 

He rolled his nude body against the sheets, chirping and clicking in the way that an Alpha does when approaching an Omega in heat. His cock was leaking, his knot was half-filled, just knowing that if he could get inside the sweet-smelling cunt that he would lock within her and hold the Omega down until she realized that  _ she was his _ . 

Like a teenager in a wet dream, Ben rutted against his soiled sheets, fucking into his firm hand until he painted the grey material with load after a load of his come. Only after did he stretch out, face down, laying in the mess they had made and sucking at a spot that he swore still glistened with her slick. 

Ben didn’t know how long he laid there, sucking on the sheets and sticking to them as his spend cooled and dried. Finally, he came to his senses and ripped the sheets off the bed, throwing them in a pile on the floor with a frustrated yell. 

He was disgusting—not only literally because his cum was congealed into his pubic hair and across his stomach and thighs, but also he was disgusted with his behavior. Ben was always in control. He was always the one to push the Omega away, to decline her offer for a second date. 

He was not a whimpering welp who messed his bed at the slight scent of a strange Omega. Who was he kidding, she soaked the bed, and his hindbrain purred at the prospect of being covered in her slick again. 

A shower was needed, and Ben stomped into the bathroom, turning on the water as hot as it would go. It burned his skin, and under the steamy spray, he was able to relax and think clearly. 

The prospect of the mysterious Omega both thrilled and scared him. No other woman had thrown him like this one, and he didn’t even know what she looked like—just that she smelled like something he wanted to always have his mouth on. 

Every Alpha wanted to pursue their Omega. They wanted the thrill of the chase—but Ben felt cornered in his own home. He felt like the hunted—when his nature was never to be the prey. This Omega was clever, and as he remembered the delivery that was due the next day, he smirked and figured that two could play at this game. 

When he stepped out of the shower Ben grabbed for a towel, and when he patted his face dry, he was once again met with the concentrated scent of the Omega. Opening his eyes, he saw that two towels hung on the hooks in the bathroom, and groaned down at his hard dick as his mind ran wild with the knowledge that she was naked—in his home—coating his things in her slick— _ all for him _ . 

The shower came back on, and soon after, Ben came down the drain with a deeply rooted growl. 

He almost had half a mind to invite over one of the Omegas from his little black book, but when his stomach protested and he sneered at the pile of soiled sheets, Ben thought better of it. 

With laundry started, he walked out to the kitchen and grunted when he found his fridge empty. “She ate my calzone!” He hissed while slamming the door shut. Picking up his phone, Ben placed an order for Thai, and also to have proper groceries delivered the next day. 

Ben slept in the guest bedroom that night, leaving the windows of his room open so that he could think and function without being entirely surrounded by  _ her _ . 

* * *

The groceries came first thing the next morning, and he placed an excessive amount of yogurt in the fridge and slid a box of Honey Nut Cheerios next to his plain ones. There were also three more packs of canned water in the pull out pantry, and Ben tried not to think about why he was stocking more food than he could eat in a month. 

It was the package that arrived in the afternoon that sparked his interest. He pulled each component out of the boxes and laid them out on his dining table. 

There were six cameras, and a black box of sorts that would store the footage for 48 hours before it would dump the hard drive. Ben knew he could easily download the video if he wanted to keep any of it for—evidence. 

He placed one camera in a waterproof case and positioned it out on the terrace, wanting to know how the hell she was getting in. Then he put one on a bookcase in the living room, but angled it so he could also see the kitchen, since this Omega seemed to like to eat. 

Even though she didn’t seem to have much interest in the guest bedroom, Ben still put a camera in there. Then one in the office, one in his bedroom—making sure that the whole bed was in the shot—and then the last one he put in the master bath. 

As he made sure the camera was pointed at the shower, Ben thought that perhaps it was overkill, but a part of him—most likely controlled by his dick—told him that he would need to know if she was using any of his products—for evidence, of course. 

Syncing the cameras was easy, and after hooking the black box to his WiFi and downloading the app to his phone, Ben’s home was completely under surveillance. Each camera would run on a motion sensor, turning on only when there was movement, and the system would also send him a text if anything was triggered.

He was going to catch his—no— _ the _ Omega, and then he could call the police, have them come and get her, and then he could go back to his simple life of different girls each weekend and never be tied down to someone he would only grow to resent. He thanked his parents for his optimistic outlook on mating as he stood out on his terrace with a cold beer in his hand and feeling excited for Monday to come. 


	5. And He’ll Want Me To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!! 
> 
> Thank you again to MyJediLife for being an amazing Beta! Also thank you to Pisinoe for helping run through some ideas for this chapter! You both are the BEST! 
> 
> To anyone who is sensitive to Ben being with other people, maybe avoid the last line of this chapter and a little bit of the beginning of next chapter. 😬

**And He’ll Want Me To Stay**

  
  


Ben hardly slept Sunday night, and he sat at his kitchen bar early Monday, playing with his soggy bowl of cereal. He didn’t need to leave for work for another hour, but he’s dressed, throwing his suit jacket over the stool next to him. His foot tapped nervously as he checked the app on his phone, turning and waving his hand, so the camera in the living room clicked on. 

Everything felt like a rock in his stomach, so Ben dumped his breakfast and paced across his apartment. As he entered each room, his phone pinged, and he saw his image appear on the screen. Walking out onto the terrace, he checked that the last camera was functioning. 

Back inside his home, Ben rested his hand on the glass door leading out to the terrace and flicked the lock, but couldn’t bring his hand away. With a deep sigh, he unlocked the door and grabbed his jacket and briefcase on the way to the elevator. 

He didn’t have to wait long—Ben was only halfway into the city when his phone buzzed. Pulling it from his front pocket, he pressed the notification that opened the app and saw the feed from the terrace. 

“Clever girl,” he whispered as he watched her jump down from the planter on the far side of the patio. 

He would lose signal as soon as they went underground again, and so far, he had only seen her from the back. Ben studied her figure. She was small, but most Omega’s were. She had chestnut brown hair and was wearing clothes that looked a few sizes too big. 

She approached the door and reached for the back pocket of her worn jeans before stopping—tilting her head to the side and then gripping the door’s handle and pushing. The door slid open easily, and she stood there for a long moment. Ben could just feel that she was smiling. 

Just as she was entering the apartment, the train went into the underground tunnels again, and the feed was lost. 

* * *

Ben hated the people who walked down the sidewalk with their eyes glued to their phones, but as soon as he was topside, he opened the app again. The Omega was in his kitchen, and looked like she had been crying as she sat eating a large bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. He wondered what upset her, and he had a pull in his chest to turn around and return home, to comfort his Omega and ask her what he could do better next time. 

These thoughts made him stop dead in his tracks, and other morning commuters ran into the back of him, calling him an asshole and telling him to ‘get the fuck moving.’ 

He needed to stop thinking of her as  _ his _ Omega. He knew if his mother knew about this mess that she would tell him that he was taking this too far, and he needed to call the cops. But Ben couldn’t do that—he wanted to watch her. 

All through the morning, his phone kept buzzing when each new camera clicked on. She took a bag of chips into the bedroom and started to watch something on the TV. He wanted to turn on the voice capability on the camera and chastise her for getting crumbs in the bed, but he also didn’t want to scare her away—or let her know that he could see her. 

Just after lunch, his phone pinged again, and he looked down at the screen while Hux and Snoke droned on about some new client they were bringing on. Ben choked on air as he watched the Omega start to strip, the bathroom filling with steam. 

“Something more important than bagging the Empire Group?” Snoke asked, pressing his fingers together and setting his cold and steely gaze on Ben. 

Ben looked down for one more second, seeing the toned and tan skin of her back and rear step into the shower, and then begrudgingly locked the phone and slid it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. “No, sir. Just my mother. “

Snoke’s group had been trying to pull the Organa campaign away from the not-for-profit law firm that they had been using for years. Needing to keep Ben just on this side of content, Snoke only gave a slight sneer, and then continued talking about the global shipping company. 

His phone pinged a few more times during the meeting, and his palms itched to look at it, but he knew that Snoke would have his ass and make him work extra hours, or come in on weekends for showing any more disrespect during a meeting. 

That night, Ben sat in his home office and reviewed the footage for the day. She ate, watched TV, took a shower, slept, ate some more, cleaned up, and then left. When he stepped into his bathroom, her scent was everywhere, and as the shower filled the small room with steam again, he was wrapped in it—and wrapped his calloused hand around himself. 

* * *

Ben didn’t have any meetings the next day, and he holed himself up in his office and propped his phone up against his computer so he could watch the cameras all day. 

By mid-morning, he returned to his desk with a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he looked down at his phone, and almost spit all over the papers that littered the desk. The Omega was naked, on his bed, her legs spread wide and making lazy circles around her clit. 

His dick immediately was hard, and he set the coffee down before he dropped it and burned his crotch. Not caring that his door was unlocked and his secretary could come in at any moment, he fumbled with his belt and pushed his trousers halfway down his thighs. 

Turning up the volume almost killed him. She was watching A/B/O porn, and a dirty talking Alpha was hissing promises of knotting and breeding the Omega that he was—by the sound of it—fucking— _ hard _ . 

Ben worked his hand at the same pace as the Omega. His senses were heightened. He could almost smell her on his clothes from all the time she spent in his closet. He could hear her whimpers and moans, the ones coming from the TV faded into the background. 

Her hand worked faster, the other coming up to cup her small breasts and pull at her taut nipples. She was panting for her Alpha, begging for only what he could give her, and Ben gripped down on his knot that would only feel better if it was coated in her slick. 

“Ben…” he heard her whine as she started to thrust into herself with three of her fingers. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, and hoped that no one heard him. She knew his name, and he wished he had hers to fall from his lips. 

Her back was arching off the bed and he knew she was close, and so was he. His bedroom was going to smell spectacular, and he got harder thinking about how he would cum all over his sheets later that night. 

“Yes, Alpha. Need your knot—need you—” she cried out, and he watched her hold her fingers in her cunt and knew that she was trying to simulate a knot. 

“I’m right here, little Omega.” He whispered and looked down at his leaking cock. His knot was red and angry, wanting to be buried and locked within the sweet Omega that kept painting his apartment in her slick. “Your fingers aren’t enough. Gonna split you with my knot.”

The thought of her tight cunt around his knot made his cock twitch, and he came on his black boxer briefs and exposed tights, thankfully missing his dark blue Armani pants and crisp white shirt. 

He pulled a few tissues from the box in his top left drawer and cleaned up the globs of spend before it solidified into his leg hair, and Ben missed that on his phone screen, the tiny Omega whose body was glistening with sweat looked directly at the camera and smiled. 

* * *

Ben left the office promptly at 4:30, and cursed when the trains were running late. It wasn’t that he was expecting to catch her in the apartment, but he felt like his skin was itching for her scent, and he wanted to get out of his constricting suit and shamelessly roll around nude on his bed. 

He could smell her before the elevator got to his floor, and for a moment, he envisioned coming home to the Omega. She would greet him at the door, take his jacket and briefcase while planting a devoted kiss to his cheek. Dinner would be cooking in the oven, and he would reach down to pet at her rounding stomach. 

The bell of the elevator brought him out of his pheromone filled daydream, and he physically shivered at the thought of being tied down to such a domestic life. For so long, he had fought against his nature—and fought against what society expected of an Alpha. While this game with the tiny Omega was fun, he wouldn’t get trapped into an outdated institution of mating. 

All of these thoughts did not stop his body from reacting to the overwhelming scent of the Omega in his apartment, and he took his laptop into his bedroom, pulling his slick soaked sheets around him—and he didn’t tire until he had pumped two loads from his cock. 

When he settled in for the night, Ben put fresh sheets on the bed for his Omega to ruin the next day. He showered and dried himself with the towel that still held her scent. Finally, he settled against his pillows and prepared to save some of the video files from the day—then he was hit with something intoxicating. 

Sniffing the air, he picked up the pillows next to him, the ones that she had laid upon, but something was still missing. Ben pulled the pillow from behind him, and his mouth watered at the scent coming from the material, and he reached inside the case. His fingers brushed against something wet, and he fisted the thin material before pulling it from within the case. 

Cotton and almost threadbare, the white and pink flower dotted panties made his heart race. This little gift was better than the sweater that he kept in his closet. These had been pressed directly against her core, and Ben groaned as he shoved them into his mouth and jerked his cock for the fourth time that day. 

In the morning, he wanted to leave her a gift, so he pulled the NYU sweatshirt that he wore over the weekend when he went for his routine five-mile run out of the hamper. It reeked of him, and he knew that his Omega would love it. 

He laid it out nicely at the end of the bed and, with a smirk, walked to his office and pulled a yellow post-it note from the stack. Popping the cap off a black sharpie, he quickly wrote out,  _ ‘Omega- For you’ _ , and stuck it to the sweater. 

Ben’s phone didn’t ding until he was sitting in his office halfway to lunch. He wondered what kept her so long this morning, but still smiled as he watched her make herself something to eat. 

The app beeped again, and she was on the move to the bedroom. His secretary buzzed in at that moment to tell him that he had a call on line three, but he told her to take a message and not bother him for the next hour. He wanted to see the Omega’s reaction to his gift. 

She did not disappoint as she approached the bed with hesitant steps and, with careful movements, reached out and picked up the note. Even though he could only see her back and some of her profile, he could tell she was smiling, and she lifted the post-it to her lips and kissed it before running her fingertips over the sweatshirt. 

The note was tucked into the back pocket of her tiny jean shorts, and then she grabbed the sweater with both hands, bringing it up to her nose and taking in a deep inhale. She appeared to sway on her feet and, in a fluid motion, made a half-turn while sinking to the floor. Her back pressed to the foot of the bed, and she pulled the sweater up to her chest, burying her face into the fabric. 

For over ten minutes, she sat on the floor holding the garment, and then she stood, stripped off her clothes, before rubbing the sweater along her pulse points and pulling it on over her head. Ben had to grip his desk not to rush home and take her—she was walking around his home in just his sweater. She was dripping with his scent, and he pulled her panties from his pocket to get a whiff of her. 

He was hard—had been since she used her finger to lick the last of the yogurt from the container earlier. Ben only gripped his cock through his pants, shifting it up and over to take some of the pressure off. 

His secretary picked that moment to walk into this office without announcing herself, and Ben scrambled to hide his phone, the panties, and his raging erection. Not wanting to call any suspicion to his current state, he nodded as she read off his agenda for the day, and then he kindly reminded her to use the comm or knock before entering his office. 

Ben watched his phone through endless conference calls, and even considered locking himself into the bathroom and relieving the pressure that would not fade. 

The Omega spent most of her time in the bedroom. First, she curled up at the center of the bed, but frowned as she pulled the duvet around her body. Her displeasure made Ben squint at the phone, trying to figure out what he could do to make her happy again. 

She pulled the blankets off the bed and marched towards his closet. Ben cursed himself for not putting a camera in there, knowing that eventually the Omega would want to nest. 

_ Nest _ , his brain wrestled with the concept. 

He knew Omega’s nested—usually when they were coming into heat. His mouth was dry, and his throat felt like it was lined with razor blades. 

_ Heat _ , his brain was now dead at the thought. 

His pulse raced, and he started sweating. What if she was coming into heat? He never took an Omega through heat—even though there had been many offers. Heats were too personal, too intimate, and he wanted nothing to do with them—until…

With a heavy sigh, Ben put down his phone, determined not to look at it again until he was home. He could run through the footage later and try to make some sense of how his body and his nature were taking over his rational thought. 

Ben’s mother called as he exited the office building, and instead of heading south towards the station, he answered with a skip in his step—and on a mission to Crate and Barrel. 

He didn’t dare utter a word to his mother about the little Omega that had taken up part-time residence in his apartment. He knew that she would have too many questions, and tell him to call the police. Ben ran his hands over all of the blankets on display, testing each one for its softness, asking a clerk which one was the warmest, and he wished his mother a good night as he walked away with two large bags full of—he shivered—nesting material. 

Ben ordered in that night, making sure to get an extra calzone that he could leave for her in the fridge. He washed all of the blankets, and planned to sleep with them so that they would smell like him. Ben even considered sleeping in his closet, but then shook his head, calling himself crazy as he went to his home office to review the footage from the day. 

It was Thursday morning, and he was not looking forward to the weekend, knowing that his little Omega wouldn’t come around if he were home. He started to think about his life being this cat and mouse game, and it made his hackles raise most pleasantly. He may have dreamed about coming home from work one day, soon, and finding her writhing in his closet and begging for him. 

He jerked off before work. 

The blankets were folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and he moved the camera from the guest bedroom into the closet so that he could watch her nest. He picked up another post-it note, wrote  _ ‘Omega, eat.’ _ and stuck it to the takeout container. There was a good stock of canned water for her, and he even ordered in more yogurt since that seemed to be her favorite. 

Looking at his apartment from the foyer, he took in a deep and easy breath. This Omega—that he didn’t even know her name—had invaded his space, and with a smile on his face, Ben realized that he didn’t even mind. 

The subway station was busy that morning, and he grumbled as people bumped into him. He was grabbed, and his large body rounded, looking down at a small woman with brown hair. 

“Omega?” He asked before he could take in her scent or her facial features. 

When he noticed that it wasn’t  _ his _ Omega, Ben pulled his arm away and snorted, shuffling with the rest of the crowd onto the train. As the doors were closing, he heard yelling out on the platform, but this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, so he looked down at his phone, double-checking that his cameras were working. 

It was like this for the rest of the day. His phone never beeped. The cameras never clicked on. His Omega wasn’t there. 

He rushed home, almost thinking about taking a taxi, but knew that traffic on the bridge would be a nightmare. Her scent was still in the apartment, but he didn’t think that it would fade after one day. Checking the kitchen, the food was still in the fridge, and nothing was touched, not even an extra spoon in the dishwasher. 

Ben didn’t bother checking the terrace door; he had been leaving it unlocked all week. He thundered down the hall, pushing open his bedroom door and feeling crest-fallen as he saw the stack of neatly folded blankets on the foot of the bed. 

He tried to calm his breathing, his mind going to all of the unthinkable things that could happen to an unmated Omega in this godforsaken city. What if she went into heat, and she was out there somewhere calling out for him? What if another Alpha was taking her as she cried for  _ her _ Alpha? 

A roar left his throat raw, and he spent the rest of the night pacing around his apartment, checking the cameras, looking out the windows for any sign of her, and scenting all of the things that she liked to use in his apartment. 

That night he did sleep in the closet. It gave him some comfort, and he was able to pull all of the blankets that he owned into the small space—preparing—for something he had never wanted until now. 

Friday morning he considered calling in sick. He slept like shit, and not even three cups of coffee could make him any worse for the wear. Instead of looking around his apartment with something akin to hope, he only felt uneasy. Leaving felt like a betrayal, but he also knew that Snoke would have his ass if he didn’t show up at work. 

All day Ben kept his phone plugged in and face up on his desk. He checked the app every five minutes, switching between the screens and looking for any movement. By lunch, he had become a raging monster. His secretary ran crying back down to the coffee shop across the street after he yelled about his black coffee being too bitter. 

He stalked around the office, telling interns to ‘fuck off’—and even bypassed Hux when the ginger started in on some snide comment about Ben’s behavior. As he stood at the large window in his office, his cell phone was gripped so hard in his fist that Ben was surprised that the glass screen didn’t crack. 

His knee bounced the entire train ride home, and when he confirmed that his Omega had not entered the apartment that day, he stormed to the kitchen, wrenching open the fridge and throwing her food in the garbage, note and all. He swept the perfectly lined up yogurts into one of the drawers and slammed the door shut. 

Ben ordered a pizza, and planned to eat the entire thing—not leaving anything for her. 

He tore through his closet, pulling out all of the blankets and overstuffed his washer. As they came out of the dryer, he threw them onto the guest room bed with a plan to bag them all up the next day and drop them off at Goodwill. 

The recently watched section of his streaming service was scrubbed clean of her selections, and he cleared the browser history of what got her off. The panties felt like a lead weight in his pocket, and he pulled them out, holding them over the garbage can before taking a deep but angry breath before stalking to his closet and shoving them into a bottom drawer with the utterly ruined sweater from her first visit.

Saturday, he opened all of his windows and aired out his apartment, burning candles and using the synthetic smelling room spray to get any trace of her out. His brain felt like it was being held together by thin threads, and with another hostile grunt, he deleted all of the backed-up footage of her. 

He pulled up porn of Alphas taking their Omegas. He watched Omegas be punished for disobeying their Alphas until they begged for a knot, dripping slick and keening to be had. 

By Sunday, Ben wondered if he was on the cusp of a rut as he jerked off at 7 am to the video of a lovely Omega servicing an Alpha with every part of her body. 

If he concentrated, he could almost forget what  _ she _ smelled like. Ben refused to go into his closet, knowing that it would be too easy to open that drawer and wrap his knot with her panties. She had left him, declined his offer to provide her a nest and take her through heat. He has fed her, bathed her—clothed her, and she just leaves him with not even a shred of gratitude. 

By lunchtime, he wanted to pull out his hair, reach into his brain and pull any image of her out—and get back to his life before she decided to break into his home and take over his senses. 

Downing his third beer, Ben pulled out his little black book of Omegas and hit the green call button on his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ben is a very dumb Alpha.


	6. ‘Cause The Good Ones Never Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it folks! 
> 
> TW: As for this chapter, I want to remind everyone what Rey has been working towards through this whole story—getting her Alpha. There are parts of this chapter that will seem very much like non-con, but it is NOT. If this type of a situation is a trigger for you, please don’t read. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy the ending to this fun little story.

**‘Cause Good Ones Never Wait**

Rey walked out of the 84th Precinct Police Station Sunday afternoon and flicked off the brick building while spitting on the sidewalk as her final ‘screw you’ to the officers inside. They had taken her Thursday morning from the High Street station on the over exaggerated charge of assault. 

She tried to explain to them that the other Omega in the station laid hands on her Alpha, and that is why she attacked the woman. The Alpha officers pulled Rey’s hair to the side and laughed when they saw her intact gland—and put her in lockup for a few days to ‘calm her down’. 

Knowing that her Alpha would be home, she walked down to the south side of Brooklyn to one of the women’s shelters and washed the stank of the holding cell off her skin. The NYU sweater that her Alpha gifted her no longer smelled like him, and she wanted to run to him and beg to be scented. 

They were making progress, and Rey hated that their relationship was interrupted by her arrest. She would visit one of the clothing banks and grab a hot meal at one of the churches before returning to Ben’s apartment Monday morning to continue with her plan to get her Alpha. 

As much as she missed the rooftop across from Ben’s place, having a pillow and blanket for the night in the shelter was nice, and she set off to Water Street before the sun was up. 

She was already up on the roof when she saw him leave for work ten minutes early. Her skin prickled with excitement at what little gifts she had left for him before getting arrested, and she couldn’t wait to bathe the apartment in her scent once more. 

Looking down, she noticed his posture was stiffer, and his feet dragged like he was tired. A small place in Rey’s heart clenched at the thought that her Alpha missed her. His hair was unruly—as if he’d pulled at and ran his fingers through it all weekend. She wished that she could give him some comfort, and her mind started racing with new little gifts she could leave for him. 

As her mind wandered, her Alpha disappeared around a corner, and Rey made sure to wait another few minutes before dropping down onto the terrace. Her steps bounced as she walked to the door and pulled—but it was locked, and with another tug, Rey frowned. 

Maybe he forgot, she told herself, pulling the lock pick from her back pocket. With a swift click, the door opens, and her nose twisted up at the artificial smell coming from the home. It smelled like lemon floor cleaner and cheap perfume, and Rey wondered if her Alpha had a cleaning service that tended to the apartment.

“Have to put a stop to that,” she says aloud to herself. Soon, this will be her home, and it would be her responsibility to keep the den clean and only scented of her. 

Walking to the kitchen, she frowned at the fridge. Everything was in disarray, not in neat lines like before. Shrugging, Rey pulled a yogurt from the bottom drawer and, like many times before, used her finger to eat the sweet mixture of cream and blueberries.

Finished with her treat, Rey started towards the back hall and down to the bedroom. The door was closed, which was odd, but she continued down the warm wooden floor—but then stopped cold in her tracks. 

She took in a deep breath as her hand hovered just over the doorknob, and her chest rumbled with a growl. 

There had been another Omega here—her scent musky but fading, and Rey thought of her poor Alpha thinking that his Omega was gone. Rey should have never left him alone. She should have stayed and captured him when she had the chance. 

But there is still hope, and with nimble fingers Rey pulls down her shorts, leaving herself only in her Alpha’s sweatshirt. Thinking of the camera in the corner of the bedroom, Rey smiled and then slammed open the door with an aggressive scream. 

* * *

Ben was halfway to the train station when his phone pinged from inside his suit jacket pocket. Rolling his eyes, he tried to fathom what Hux could need this early on a Monday morning—but then he saw the notification for his camera app. 

Stopping on the sidewalk, he unlocked his screen and sucked in a breath just as he watched his Omega pull open the door that he knew he locked that morning. She came back, and she was still wearing his sweater—she still wanted him.

He held his breath as he watched her sniff at the air and frown at the fridge, but then she started eating, and his heart started beating again. He thought maybe he kicked Trish out soon enough, had scrubbed the shame from his skin, and that his apartment no longer smelled like the blonde. 

Thinking that he was in the clear—that he could continue on his commute to work, Ben started to walk again, but then an ear-splitting scream came through his phone. His eyes widened, and he started to run. 

Every few steps, Ben looked back down at his phone and cursed under his breath. His Omega was tearing his bedroom apart. He was so stupid to take another, but he was hurt, abandoned—and he had felt foolish for allowing this Omega to make him believe that there could  _ more _ . As he skidded around another corner, Ben wasn’t sure if he was rushing back to his apartment to stop the Omega—or join her. 

Ben wasn’t surprised to see his dark gray duvet and white sheets dumped out on the street when he got to his block. The window to his room on the fourth floor was wide open, and he could hear her screeching as he entered the lobby. 

Taking the maintenance stairs three at a time, he almost barreled through the door—but stopped his momentum long enough to unlock it with sweaty hands before pushing into his apartment. 

His senses immediately heightened, all the hairs on his arms stood on end as his pupils constricted, and he became hyper-aware of the pheromones swirling in the air. His Omega was in distress, and he needed to find her—calm her—by any means. 

As he moved past the kitchen, she came barreling down the hallway and into the living room. She was a streak of wild brown hair, his dark gray NYU sweatshirt, and creamy bare legs. His muscles tightened, and he leapt into action, taking a few giant strides across the dining area and positioning his large body in front of the terrace doors to cut off her escape. 

“Omega.” His voice came from deep in his chest. 

She skidded to a halt on bare feet, crouching into a ready stance—and then she hissed at him. 

Her pupils were blown wide, her eyes wild, and the panic rolling off of her could be tasted on the air. Ben started salivating as her scent stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he zeroed in on the thick smell that could only come from slick. Raking his gaze down her body, he saw her thighs glisten and knew that he couldn’t let her leave like this—that he had to do something. 

“Omega,” he tried again, holding up his hands to show her that he meant her no harm. 

She made a slight move, just a shifting of her weight that showed that she was thinking about running for the kitchen, and Ben mirrored her movement. “I just want to talk,” he said in a calm voice as he kicked off his dress shoes. He could move faster without them on in case he needed to chase her, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

The Omega only eyed his feet before snapping her gaze up and hissing again. Unknowingly, Ben growled, and then she was moving further into the living room and putting the couches between them. “If you would just listen!” He was losing his patience.

Everything in his nature was telling him to subdue her, to soothe her, and he gripped the back of the couch so hard that his knuckles turned white. Her fear was palpable, and he knew that if she went back out into the city in the state she was in that she would be ripe for any other Alpha to take—and he could not have that.

In a calculated move, Ben vaulted over the couch with ease, and then she was just out of arm’s reach. Standing to his full height this close to her, she had to crane her neck to keep their gazes locked. Her chest heaved in a large gulp of his scent, and then her sweet little face, with large eyes, flushed cheeks, and pert lips, rose with alarm. Without a word, she turned and ran. 

Stepping on the loveseat, he jumped over the back of it and gave chase down the hallway, and his large hand reached out for his bedroom door just as she was trying to slam it in his face. When he entered the room, Ben found her standing on the far side of the bed—her side of the bed, and he took a moment to appraise the room. 

The mattress was stripped of all the sheets, and one pillow was ripped open, leaving the floor scattered with white feathers. Behind her, the window was open, and he was thankful that she had not decided to throw any of his other belongings four stories to the ground. 

“I’m not—” he started again.

“Who was she?” The Omega gritted out from between clenched teeth. 

For a second, he was stunned to finally hear her voice beyond the whimpers from over the shitty cameras, and his answer came out in a stutter. “Wh—what?”

She leaned over and dragged another pillow off the bed, held it up next to her head, and turned her face to sniff at it without breaking eye contact. “Who was she?”

Her voice was rough, but sweet, with a hint of an English accent. He felt a burning at the back of his throat at her accusation. She hissed again and ripped the pillow open, more feathers falling at her feet. Ben held out his hands, “She was no one!”

“I’m—no one,” her gaze narrowed as if coming to a realization, and she dropped the shredded pillow casing to the ground. 

Ben took a step towards her, then another. “You are,” he started, not even knowing her name or if he would have genuinely recognized her if they passed on the street—but her scent— _ that _ he would know anywhere. “But not to me.”

He thought for a moment that he was able to calm her, seeing that her posture was more relaxed, and her breathing had slowed. He took a chance and moved for her, needing to feel her skin.

But he was wrong, and her eyes widened with alarm as she clambered onto the bed, racing for the door again. He lunged and caught her ankle as she flopped down on her stomach on the bed. She rolled to her back and kicked the heel of her free foot into his shoulder. 

“Son of a—” Ben started to curse as he stumbled back, releasing her. 

She was spread out on his bed, and he could smell— and see—the slick painting her thighs. Her small breasts heaved under the sweatshirt, in what he hoped was desire and not fear. He took her scent deep into his lungs, his body shuddered, and his pupils went narrow. “Omega…” he rumbled and started to crawl onto the bed. 

The Omega was frozen under his gaze. He crept nearer, the mattress dipping under the weight of his hands and knees as she started to shake. Crawling up between her spread thighs, Ben had never been so desperate for the perfume of sweet and floral that was seeping out of her pores. 

“I’ve been watching you,” he cooed. “In my kitchen, eating my food. In my shower, using my shampoo.” He looked down her body and took in a deep breath. “In my bed, touching your—” Ben ran a finger through the dampness on her thigh and brought it to his mouth. “So sweet, like I knew you would be.”

He thought he had her then, with the taste of her slick on his tongue and the heat of her cunt so close. As he reached back down for her, pleased as she spread her thighs for him, Ben didn’t notice her knee come up, her toes sliding up the side of his ribs, but he felt the sudden kick to the center of his chest. 

She was up and running for the door as he rubbed at his sternum and growled, baring his teeth as everything in his body told him to stop her and get another taste of her. Tearing the jacket from his shoulders, Ben gave chase. 

Their feet thundered down the hall, but she was so small, and he was very large and overtook her before she could round the corner into the living room. “I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you,” he said through gritted teeth as he heaved her up around the waist and tried to avoid her kicking feet. 

“You chose me. I’m a good Alpha. I provided, but then you left!” His arms tightened around her middle, and his face was buried in her neck, pulling in deeply of her scent. 

She reared her head back, cracking her skull against his brow, and she tumbled to the ground. Ben was quick and was on her again. He pinned her to the floor with his hips, his erection pressing against her core. 

She whimpered and squirmed under him. Her hands pushed at his chest and face, the glands of her wrists scraping along his jaw and neck. Her eyes were bright and wild, a deep hazel color, and this close, he could see the freckles dusting her cheeks and nose. 

Her knees pushed at his hips and ribs, but he wouldn’t let her kick him again. Each time she moved, he moved, rubbing against her, and he wanted to purr as she grunted with each roll of their hips. He lowered his face to access the gland under her jaw, needing to pull her scent from the source. 

Then came the pain—enough to make him groan and pull his face away. She bit his ear, not enough to draw blood, but it sent a shock down his body, and all of his instincts called for him to make this Omega come to heel.

“You want to play rough?” He asked while easily lifting her from the floor and tossing her over his shoulder, slapping her rear for good measure as she tried to get leverage by shoving her toes into the waist of his pants. 

Looking down the hall, he saw his bedroom, the one that still smelled of the other Omega, and then he remembered the blankets still tossed in the guest bedroom. That room would only smell of him—just what his Omega needed to calm down and take what she had been asking for. 

He threw her on the queen-sized bed, watching her look around at the mountain of blankets. “Right where you belong, Omega. In your nest.”

Her eyes went wide again, and she turned over to crawl further up the bed away from him. “Not so fast,” he cooed, and grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt, pulling her back towards him as she flexed her hips. 

Ben enjoyed having Omegas, loved their giving demeanors, so eager to please—but not  _ his _ Omega. She had to be shown. 

He had one of her ankles pinched between his knees, and her other leg was bent, digging into the blankets, still wiggling away. The sweatshirt had ridden up around her hips, so now her bare rear and cunt were on display. 

“So pretty—so wet for your Alpha.” 

His face was buried in her core within seconds, and his Omega keened as his tongue pushed inside her tight hole. He was sipping from her, slick coating his lips, dripping down his chin, and smearing into his nose so that he would only smell her for weeks to come. 

Ben worked at the top few buttons of his shirt, breaking away from her cunt long enough to take a few needed breaths and pull the crisp white material from his torso. His Omega’s face was pressed within the nest, and her fists gripped tight in the soft blankets. 

Finally—she was exactly where she was meant to be—waiting for her Alpha to give her what she needs. 

His mouth was back at her core as he worked down his trousers and boxer briefs. She was moaning as she had in the video, she was opening for him, ready for him, and Ben palmed his hard cock thinking about finally being inside of her—just how she needed it. 

When she was pressing herself back into him, Ben knew she was ready and sat back, wiping her slick into the glands under his jaw. His breathing became tight, and he growled as he flipped her over. 

She looked perfect, laid out in the nest in his clothes, her cheeks flush with budding pleasure and her core dripping. “Such a good girl,” he cooed, and crawled over her. She shrunk in on herself some, looking so small, her nature begging for an Alpha to take care of her, his nature sure that it was supposed to be him. 

Placing his hand behind her neck, he gripped at her nape, and she relaxed enough for him to pull the oversized sweatshirt from her body. Her breasts were small, and he wanted to pull each one into his mouth and tease her nipples with his tongue. 

His Omega looked down his body and focused with wide eyes on his cock, hanging heavy between them. Her gaze snapped back up to him, and he saw that she wanted to run again, so he reached between them and ran his fingers through her slit, gathering slick and pressing two fingers inside of her. She wasn’t a virgin; he wouldn’t have to be careful. 

“Does that feel good?”

She didn’t answer, biting her lip with defiance on her brow. But her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he pulled up on the spot at the front of her core. 

“You cried out for me before. Begged for your Alpha’s knot.” He pumped his fingers a few more times. 

“Alpha...please,” she whimpered with tears in her eyes.

“Yes—just like that,” and he removed his fingers, aligned himself with her entrance,driving his hips forward until his cock was buried to the hilt inside her tight cunt. 

She found her voice, calling out as he filled her, pushing at his thighs with her feet and digging her nails into his arms. Ben curled his body over hers, shielding her away from anything that dared to separate them, and started to thrust. 

His Omega felt like a dream, just like he knew she would, as if she was made for him. “This is what you wanted all those times you coated my sheets in slick.” He grunted out each word while driving deep into her. 

Her small tits bounced against his chest, her tight nipples rubbing and feeling divine. Her short nails bit into the skin at his flanks, and she still pushed at his shoulders, her wrists grazing his neck and drowning him in her scent. She was impossibly tight, most likely not having taken an Alpha in the recent past, and Ben smirked, thinking how many times he could fill her. 

His mind started to chant,  _ mine, mine, mine _ —and she continued to wiggle underneath him. Each time she would try to squirm further up the bed, Ben, with his arms cradled under her back, would grip her shoulders and pull her deeper into his hold. His mind was fuzzy, and his thrusts were frantic. He was utterly consumed by their heavy scents that hung in the room and swirled around them as he took her over and over again. 

Ben felt her insides start to flex, and finally, she moaned for him—a sound from deep in her chest, and it drew him in. She panted for her Alpha and pulled at the damp hairs that were stuck to the back of his neck. 

“Gonna knot you—such a pretty little Omega. All mine—” His pace increased, trying to rush both of them to the finish. Once she was sated and knew that he wouldn’t hurt her—that he could provide for all of her needs, then they could talk, and perhaps he could even learn her name. 

The Omega’s moans stopped, and she clawed at his back, pressing her heels into the bend of his hip, pushing up off the bed, and Ben thought of this poor Omega—maybe she is not used to a knot—never perhaps taken one from an Alpha like himself. He cooed and pressed his body down more firmly against hers, then started licking at her neck to prepare her for what was to come. 

“That’s a girl…” he whispered when she turned her head, but if she kept moving, he wouldn’t be able to get deep enough to lock his knot in her. He couldn’t let her escape, not now—not ever.

Her nails raked his back again and then came up over his shoulders. He could feel the warmth of his mating gland at the back of his neck, and then it felt set on fire as she scraped across the sensitive skin. 

His body was like a live wire, and so many things happened in the span of a few seconds that Ben would never be able to piece together the exact chain of events. 

Ben’s mating gland pulsed, only calmed by her wrist dumping pheromones against his broken skin. She made one last attempt to push herself out from under him, and he growled, gritting out, ‘Hold still’ into her neck as he felt his knot swell. 

Ben pressed all of his weight on her. His cock in her as deep as her little body would allow, and his knot locked in place. The extra pressure and the pumping of come against her womb caused his little Omega to cry out, and her cunt tightened and fluttered—milking him with her orgasm. 

He then tasted blood, mixed with something sweet. All of his senses shifted, and his emotions flared, it was as if he could feel _ —more _ . 

Pulling back to rest on his elbows, Ben finally saw it, the broken skin where her shoulder met her neck. “What happened?” He asked dumbly. 

The Omega _ —his _ Omega looked up at him with bright eyes and a very satisfied smile on her face. She was beautiful, but what had he done?

“Hello, you.” The Omega finally spoke in a sing-song kind of tone. 

He didn’t have time to think or reply, his body frozen above her as she gripped his hair, pulled his head to the side and returned the bite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to MyJediLife for the beta work. She is so freaking amazing and I am so happy to call her a friend.  
> She has asked me about doing an epilogue for this fic—maybe looking at their life a year down the line. That may happen in the future but for now I really would like to get back to some of my other WIP.  
> Thank you all for reading and enjoying this strange little story and I hope you will also try out some of my other stories as well.


End file.
